Meeting History
Dialogue for this quest can be found at: Meeting History/Transcript The adventurer returned to the outpost to visit with Jorral, who said that he had found some papers talking of an enchanted key; as it turned out, it was the same key that the adventurer had used previously. The adventurer asked Jorral for a copy of the papers, wanting to study them for himself/herself. The directions contained within the papers led the Adventurer to a spot north of the Ardougne river, and upon rubbing the key and enunciating the described words, was teleported to a farm owned by a small family. Communication with the people there made the adventurer conclude that the key had somehow transported him/her into the past. The adventurer returned to Jorral with this unbelievable news, and decided that giving the family a hand settling would provide a great opportunity to learn about the past. Before he/she left, Jorral told the adventurer that further research uncovered the fact that rubbing different parts of the key led to different time periods. Returning to the farm from before, the time period now dubbed “Past A”, the adventurer began talking with the family members about their lives. Roger, the father, was distressed over little baby Sarah’s constant crying, unable to understand what was bothering her; the crying eventually drove him “totally bonkers”. The adventurer travelled further ahead in time, or to “Past B”, and spoke to a now-grown up Sarah, learning of the medical condition she had had since birth. Bringing medicine back to Past A, he/she was able to ease the baby’s distress, and a relieved Roger happily answered his/her questions about humanity’s arrival on RuneScape. Roger’s son Jack was an aspiring mage, and, by speaking to Jack's future self, the adventurer learned of the family’s health problems, which stemmed from the inability of their garden to provide enough nutrients. A quick trip backwards in time and the issue was erased, allowing Jack to explain the history of runes and magic. Laura, the mother, regretted the fact that she had not travelled a lot in her youth, and mourned the loss of a family heirloom. With some creative thinking, the adventurer was able to solve both problems, and Laura told the adventurer about Guthix’s role in their lives. Having gathered enough information, the adventurer went back to the future, and reiterated all that he/she had learned to Jorral. Jorral planned to make some visits to the past, and the adventurer agreed to help when that happened. Lore learned from the quest *The enchanted key allows one to travel to the past *Elder gods existed in a time before Guthix could remember *Humans first arrived on Gielinor through a portal, located east of present-day Ardougne "over some white mountains" *"Short folk of varying kinds" had already existed beforehand *Guthix was the one who led humans from their home plane, but he did not create them *Guthix can change his appearance at will, and was a frequent visitor to the first humans *Saradomin and Zamorak were not active during this time period *Guthix created runes, and stored them throughout Gielinor *Humans dubbed the plane "RuneScape" when they found these caches of runes *Wizards were first called druids *The Wizard's Guild was founded by Jack, and he created the spell Fire Strike *Sarah developed Herblore, the Adventurer having provided the name of the discipline in an ontological paradox External Links Quest Video Quest videos on youtube containing dialogue, cut scenes, and edited gameplay *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:Quests Category:History series